A Change In Eternity
by MrNjcoolguy
Summary: What Happens When A Prodigy Ranger Doing His Job comes across a bunker and activates a Strange Machine that kills him and wakes up in a white space with a German and meets 2 omniscient People offering them a job to help protagonists of many different Dimensions Achieve Their Happy Endings.


**Before you all go commenting how bad I write pls do notice I just started ok?, So Enough Of My Gibberish let the story start!**

**Nate's P. O. V**

**"He's the first prodigy Ranger we've had on the Army and the youngest at the age of 18 "**

**I heard as a bunch of troopers gossiped. As I walked past them in a break room.**

**"yeah he's also got a brand new set of armor" on of them whispers to his friend who replies.**

**"yeah ****I heard its called riot gear and it's pretty hard to come by"**

Their whispers dissappear as I enter the next room. A classy set of books stand neatly placed in a tall pristine bookshelf with a man sitting in a well worn desk reading a bunch of papers who then looks at me.

"aah the prodegy returns I assume your here for your mission" he says as he stood up and layed a map on the desk

"in the past we have seen some fiends lingering in this area, our interrogations of said fiends has informed us of a old world bunker in that area investigate this bunker and tell us of its contents" he says as he rolls the map and returns it to his drawer and looks at the window whiwhile lighting up a cigar.

I open my foldable map and mark the area he pointed, which is pretty nearby and is just a hike away. I tuck my map back in my duster and proceed to walkout his office and to the lobby noticing some nervous looks at me as I exited the building.

The dusty mojave desert a dangerous yet lively landscape. I thought as I followed the road for 5 minutes and going off it as I followed my map to the location. After 30 minutes of walking the rough desert terrain I find it. A bunker with a rusty door no radiation though I notice as I don't feel anything. I open the door to a small staircase. Descending it and following it's narrow corridor I end up in a spacious room. I see a skeleton of a hooded man (guess what game I'm referencing) with a piece of paper.

_The dimension Traveller will be functional now to escape the apocalypse wrought after the bombs but its no use I'm too old for the machine, to whom ever reads this I entrust you my hiddenblades in my box for you may find use of it and fulfill my dying wish to test my dimension Traveller._

The note read, I see a box on the man's desk to see strappable blades in them I strap them both in my arms and flick them on and off the blades still good as new.This could be good aside from my M1911 i now have 2 hidden blades that's good. Fulfilling the skeletons wish I turned on the machine and walked through the portal.

While going through everything is a spiral of colors. Multiple holes to other places and dimensions. Until I arrive in a white space. Immediately a man points a revolver at me and I point my m1911 at him.

"who are you tell me now before I shoot you" the man says I notice his clothing a brown dress vest with a pistol holster and a knife, 2 blood vials. And bloodied hands. He seems to look like German from the old world books in old ruins.

"Ranger" I replied "now lower your weapon I'll lower mine"

He accepts as I reholster my pistol and he does the same with his revolver. He walks to me and held his hand out.

"Edward, Edward Richtofen" he says introducing himself, I shake his hand

"I'm sorry for that misunderstanding I remember being teleported from a teleporter and arriving here" he says as he examines this place

"ah you two are finally here took you both long enough" a lady says appearing in front of us.

"I told you they would be late but you never listen do you dear sister?" a man says appearing to her.

"who are you two" Edward asks confused by their sudden appearance

"well to put it simply both of us are beings who possess the power to travel to other dimensions" the man and lady spoke together in unison

"what are we doing here" I ask? Confused as why we could be both here

"to put it simply You Ranger or Should I Say Nate died when using the teleporter turning you into one of us minus the cosmic knowledge, right now your body is forgotten" the lady speaked in a direct manner but her words? Me dead, I can't be?, but if that's so I'm dead.

While I m in my thoughts the man looks at Edward and speaks "you dear doctor died when teleporting to the 'giant facility' you had too much element 115 in your body and you ceased to exist while teleporting causing your cycle to fail" he speaked in a direct tone same with his twin.

Edward was not happy and was having thoughts in his heads. The lady speaks

"chin up both of you atleast you won't be stuck in really dangerous worlds" her brother looked at us.

"we have a proposition to you both we need your help in making sure other dimensions protagonists won't die to silly things and cause their world to be doomed" he replied as they both looked at us "so do you accept" both of them spoke.

I turn to Edward "we don't have a choice do we? We're dead either way" I said to him who replied "it seems so ,well no more element 115 or catastrophes for me to fix at least" we both turn to them.

"we accept" I said as both of us made a decision we never regreted.

Our adventures were just starting.

**That's it folks for the first chapter of my new fanfiction give me your thoughts and thanks for reading.****-Nj**


End file.
